kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimhilde and Ursula Brew the Potions (Birth of A New Era)
The following scene appears in "Kingdom Hearts - Birth of A New Era", taking place in between the visits to Dwarf Woodlands by both Anakin and Michael's teams. This scene is inspired by a similar segment in JCMorrigan's "Myriad Secrets of Disney Academy". Script (Deep within the palace's musty old dungeons, Grimhilde is stewing in complete anger over her failures so far to kill the little princess Snow White and successfully punish both Anakin and Humbert for their treachery.) *Grimhilde: The heart of a PIG! The blundering fool! (Throws the heart box containing the boar's heart to the floor in a huff) I knew I shouldn't have relied upon sentimental fools to do the task at hand! What does that old goat see in young Skywalker any way? His darkness is too weak to be properly channeled to good use, and now he might start to suspect our benefactor's involvement in all this because of my mirror's warning! *Deep, mellow voice: Well, I guess that's the way the coral reef crumbles, sweetcheeks... (Throaty, noblewoman's laugh) *Grimhilde: What?! Ursula! Where are you? Show yourself! *(The sea witch in question slithers out of the shadows, a knowing smirk across her face) *Ursula: Now, now, is that any way to treat a distinguished partner in crime, your majesty? I heard about your embarassing failure to squash two flying fish with one stone, and I just had to see for myself how you were getting along from it. *Grimhilde: (Growls under her breath) Not at all, you vile cuttlefish. *Ursula: Oh, Grimmy, I'm shocked! You are one of the heads of our Separatist Confederacy, second only in power to the Great Emperor Gruumm! To see you get so uppity about some lovesick girl just because she has a fairer face than you, only to fail in hiring competent assassins to bump her off, why it just doesn't look good on your resume, now wouldn't it? Imagine what would happen if he were to find out that you tried to kill off one of the 10 most valuable keystones towards keeping the Mortal Realm of Light completely stable just because she unknowingly pushed the wrong buttons? I can almost hear the angry villagers storming your castle gates to push you off your high and mighty throne and- *Grimhilde: ENOUGH!! I am very much well aware of Snow White's importance to the Master Plan, as well as my own kingdom's part to play in the Confederacy. I simply wish to ensure that I am secure over my kingdom's reign with no threats to my lineage or status, that is all. If the wise man wishes for Snow White to remain alive, then who am I to deny him her pure heart completely untouched? I'll simply go myself to the Dwarves' cottage in the forest in a disguise so complete, no one in the land will ever suspect my hand in the princess' disappearance. The only problem now would be to find the right spell that will keep Snow White alive, but no longer suitable to usurp me as the fairest one of all... *Ursula: Ah! Good to see you're getting the hook on the matter, Grimhilde! Well, if those are the only spells you need for what lies ahead, then may I offer you these suggestions? (Ursula waves her hand and conjures up some spellbook pages in a puff of dark magic for Grimhilde to take in hand and study carefully) *Grimhilde: Hmmm... This first spell could work just nicely for a disguise: a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness and change my queenly rainment to a peddlar's cloak, if only for a single day. Now, let us go over the ingredients to prepare my transformation. *Ursula: Right then! To make the skin age, use mummy dust. To cast a shadow over the clothes they wear, use the black of night—stir it in over the dust. To age the voice, steam an old hag’s cackle, and drip the condensation into the mix. And last but not least, for white hair, drip in a scream of fright! Watch the steam on that one. Cool it off with a blast of wind, and mix with a thunderbolt! *Grimhilde: Excellent... And now, a poison that would spell instant death for one so fair as she. *Ursula: Only instant? You don’t wanna prolong it? Watch the unlucky angelfish suffer? *Grimhilde: No. I wish to see her pay for her misdeed as swiftly as possible. Nothing quite so elegant as torture. *Ursula: Well then, I suggest the Sleeping Death scroll right here, (points to a specific paper amongst the other spellbook pages she brought forth) but that’s one of those spells that’s so easily broken by true love’s kiss. You sure she hasn't found anyone to call her one true love? *Grimhilde: No fear of that. Snow White has met Prince Ferdinand for naught but a single day. Whatever connection they shared would certainly not be enough to break the spell if he were to attempt it. *Ursula: Ohohoho, that oughta' be rich! Well the way I see it, the best method of slipping the poison into the girl would be as a glaze on a fruit, preferably the nice apples you landfolk love to chop up for pies. If you get it right, it should drip off in a nice little skull pattern, then turn bright red, so much that you’ll wanna take a bite. But of course, we all know what'll happen if anyone does take a bite, eh? (Laughs uproariously) *Grimhilde: Perfect! With these two spells, the Master Plan shall go on without any further interruptions, and I shall be able to achieve what I want most in life! Now, let us begin... Category:Script Teases